This invention relates to a heat cooking device of the type that a cooking device main body having therein a heating chamber is provided with a microwave heating means, a gas heating means and a cooling fan for cooling the microwave cooking means.
It has been usual heretofore with this kind of cooking device, that a first operation circuit for operating the microwave heating means is connected to an electric power source through a first switching circuit, and a second operation circuit for operating the gas heating means is connected to the electric power source through a second switching circuit and a switch which is arranged to be operated with a gas cock, so that the microwave heating means and the gas heating means may be operated at discretion solely or jointly by operation of the first switching circuit and by operation of the second switching circuit, respectively. In this case, for protecting the microwave heating means from heat of the interior of the heating chamber, the cooling fan is desirable to be driven not only when the microwave heating means is operated, but also when the gas heating means is operated. For meeting this requirement, it has been usual heretofore that a driving circuit for the cooling fan is connected to the electric power source through a pair of relay switches which are in parallel one with another and are arranged to be respectively closed by closing of the respective switch circuits. This arrangement, however, is inconvenient in that the device becomes complicated in construction because the respective switching circuits require respective relay circuits.